Remember Me
by AemiliaeHistoriam
Summary: Lukas just wants his baby brother to come home. Emil has conflicting feelings on whether to feel the same or otherwise. A deep barrier of light and dark is separating them from each other. Will the dawn rise and give them the hope they so desperately need? Songfic to Never Forget by Greta Salome and Jonsi. I apologize for the summary.


**My first songfic! "Never Forget" is the best song ever! Seriously, check it out while you're reading this.** **Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to me. Neither does the best song on earth.**

_She's singing softly in the night,_

_Praying for the morning light, _

Lukas looked off into the horizon. No sign of the sunlight, yet. One of the worst parts of representing a northern country was the intense seasons of Midnight Sun and the darkness of winter. He sighed, lonely as ever. When was the last time another country had come to visit? Two years? Three years? Either way, it was pretty long ago. He wished Emil, maybe even Mathias ...uh, _**no**_...Scratch that. He didn't want Mathias to ruin his house. But seeing Emil again would be nice. He quietly hummed a Norwegian lullaby to break the never ending winter nights. He liked the daytime so much more...

_She dreams of how they used to be,_

_At dawn they will be free._

Emil...Lukas missed his younger brother dearly, even if his little brother hated him. It depressed him to think he didn't raise the poor child right, or maybe it was just _"the teenage stage"_. Maybe if he could have another chance at parenting, he would do better. He hoped, maybe, one day Emil would come back.

_Memories they haunt his mind,_

_Save him from the endless night,_

_**Crack...**_

Another rock disappeared under the surface of the frozen lake. Emil was miserable. The tourist number usually cut down this time of year, leaving his country empty and desolate. Another rock flew into the water. He _hated_ to admit it, but he missed his "family", even if they did pester and tease him. It was still dark. Dark enough to make him tremble from his toes up. Not from cold, but from fear of the darkness beyond his familiar territory. He remembered his times with his brother. Enjoyable..._Fun, _in fact...Not like this hell he was living.

_**"Help me...Big brother...Please..." **_

_She whispers warm and tenderly, _

_Please come back to me,_

_**"Come back little bro..."**_

_**No!**_ Emil smashed his fist into the snow.

He _couldn't_ miss Lukas! He REFUSED to miss his "big brother"! But the stubborn temptation to come "home" was too great. After throwing one more rock onto the ice, he got up and stomped to his headquarters, not even bothering to wipe the snow off his lap.

_And when the golden sun arises far across the sea,_

_The dawn awakes as darkness fades, forever we'll be free! _

_Never forget, what I did, what I said,_ _When I gave you all, my heart and soul_

Lukas chuckled at Iceland's old baby pictures, their pictures together, their memories...cute little Emil. Lukas had tried to do everything to help his growth. All that stress, the pain, had it gone to _waste_?

_Morning will come and I know we'll be one,_

_Cause I still believe, that you'll remember me_

Marriage documents, alliances. How embarrassing it was when the only being Lukas wanted to be with was his younger brother. His country just took it the wrong way. Emil had grudgingly agreed to, always holding his people's misery against his brother. Had Emil remembered their sweet times together? Or had they been buried in hate?

_She morns beneath the moonlit skies,_

_Remembering when they said goodbye,_

It was hard remembering their goodbyes. It left Lukas heartbroken to think Emil didn't enjoy his time in Norwegian rule. But what government liked to be under control of a country not it's own?

_Where's the one he used to know?_

_It seems so long ago!_

When Lukas saw Emil after that, it seemed as if Emil had become a different person. Snow against dark brown wood and rosy cheeks of fire. Eyes as steely as the blue flames in the hearth or the worst winter storm. The thought of his little brother learning the horrors of the world scared Lukas more than an occupation by Ivan or Ludwig.

_And when the golden sun arises far across the sea,_

_The dawn awakes as darkness fades, forever we'll be free!_

Emil closed the cottage door behind him and started off towards the airport. Night itself scared him, but the rolling of the suitcase wheels calmed his nerves of both twilight and visiting his older brother. What would Lukas say to him? Would he hug him and welcome him or would he turn his back coldly away? Though it was still dark, Emil found comfort in the tiny speck of light he could barely spy rising in the east.

_Never forget, what I did, what I said,_

_When I gave you all, my heart and soul,_

_Morning will come and I know we'll be one,_

_'Cause I still believe, that you'll remember me_

Words can hurt more than actions. Emil learned this the hard way. But he also learned the true meaning of love on the same day. Lukas was hard to read, to put it in an unoffensive way. But that didn't mean he didn't have a heart. He truly did try to give Emil life experience and wisdom, but wisdom doesn't come easily. Lukas had tried his best to shield him from realistic life and it had caused him his downfall.

_Mundu eftir mér, þegar morgun er hér_

_Þegar myrkriò loks á enda er,_

Emil ran up the steps of the cozy Norwegian cottage and took a deep breath. _**You can do this Emil!**_ Maybe this darkness of his would finally be gone! Into the darkness! Forever!

_Við veroum eitt og því ekkert fær breytt,_

Lukas' mind snapped to attention when he heard the doorbell ring. He looked out the window, but saw nothing but pink sky. Could it be? _**No, stop being so optimistic! It's**_ _**probably the police looking for the drunk who wreaked havoc in Oslo yesterday**_(-nonchalantly points to Mathias-). But, to be polite, he decided to open the door anyways.

_Og ég trúi því, ao dagur renni á ný! _

"Hello? What do you..." Lukas, shocked, stopped in mid sentence. "Emil?" And there he was! Pale-faced, rosy-cheeked Emil. "Um, hi..." Emil shuffled his feet nervously. "I-I just wanted to visit. A-and...I miss you..."

_Því ég trúi því ao dagur renni á ný! _

Still astounded, all Lukas could do was stand there. Miss him? That...that couldn't be possible...but then, why would he come? How could this adolecent even remember his existence? "Emil...?" He repeated, still finding it hard to believe. Emil laughed lightly, a faint smile played on his lips. "Yes, of course." Lukas almost died from shocked. Emil was home at last!

_Já, ég trùi því ao dagur renni á ný!_

The dawn had just started to peak out over the horizon, it's rays shinning down over the two figures, hand in hand.

_**I'll always remember you, brother...**_

**Yay I did it! -fist pumps- I apologize if it sucks. This is basically poetry on my part.**

**"Never Forget", and it's Icelandic version shown here "Mundu Eftir Mer", is probably one of the best songs on earth. I highly suggest the Icelandic version, which I know by heart. **

**I love NorIce, but not as incest. This is one of the former. **

**I'll be writing more of these, hopefully in either ****That's What My World is Made**** of or any of the others in the series. :3 **


End file.
